Renou
by NeverInUrWildestDreams
Summary: He bullied her, and now he will tell her he did that because she is his mate. Now that was a sick way of showing Love. Werewolf. AU. GRUVIA
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

_Sometimes you don't realize your own strength until you come face to face with your greatest weakness.  
– Susan Gale_

* * *

_Prologue_

_._

_._

_._

_._

When you are in school, you are suppose to study. But in the case of others, it seems that they are ought to study, _bully _and to be _bullied._

Unfortunately for Juvia Lockser, she is ought to be bullied. She knew that it is bound to happen. She knew it all along, like how she knew her name. It was suppose to happen anyways.

Werewolves. Classified as Alphas and Omegas. Alphas, the ones who are known as 'leaders' of the pack, the strongest. Omegas are also important but not as important as the Alphas, when it comes to leadership, hunting, everything, they land in second.

Alpha mates with Alpha, Omega mates with an Omega, and in some cases,Alpha mates with an Omega. But there is something about these wolves to know.

The _Renuo__._

They are the result of a werewolf's union with a human. Some of the _renuo_ can have the traits and abilities of a pure blooded wolf, unfortunately for other renuos, their wolf genes are not as strong as the others and their human blood conquers their body. Thus making them incapable of changing into wolves and they can't figure who their mate is. They are being shunned by others. And treated just like their name. _Reject._

Juvia Lockser is one of the renuos. Juvia believes that she has stronger wolf genes. Her mother is an Alpha. But the problem is she is now of age to change into a wolf and she can't. Rare. She doesn't even have her inner wolf. Her mother once told her that her wolf will come when she becomes 18 but that doesn't happen. Maybe she is really supposed to be a human. And she can never meet her mate. Just like a human, she has to get to know this person, fall in love and get married, unlike the werewolves, once they sniffed their mates scent, they already knew who they wanted to be with forever.

However, most cases, the _renuos _are being shunned by their wolf mates. This is acceptable, even if they are destroying the balance, but she knew that those wolves who has a mate of a renuo has stronger sense to claim their mate.

But _renuos _are so rare. It's a 1:10 chance to meet a renuo. Juvia, for all she knew, she is the only reject in their pack. The _Mizu_ pack.

Juvia has no idea about her being a renuo before. It was then when she was 5 yrs. old when she found out what she truly was.

_Juvia shyly walks towards where the other kids are. It is her first day in school. And she wanted to make friends._

_Juvia went near a group of girls. "Ano...J-Juvia-" she started but was cut off by a shrill scream. The little girls started to run, and being a five-year old she was, she has nothing to do but follow them._

_She ran after the girls not wanting to look back, scared that there might be a big bad wolf-no pun intended here-behind her._

_But what made her surprise was that the group of girls__ halted and started to point at her "Eeewww..don't you..ever go near us...Reject"_

_Little Juvia looks at the the group of girls descending figure as they went to their parents, glancing back at her, eyes wore with disgust and pity. She stepped back, lips quivering._

_Eyes slowly blurring due to her tear_s._ When suddenly she felt a pair of soft little hands touch her short blue hair. She __glanced back and met with a cold dark blue orbs. She blinked owlishly at him._

_"Your..hair" the little raven-haired boy started, she smiled at hi__m and the boy blushed a healthy pink._

_"A..ano.. JuviAAAAHH!" she screamed because she can feel her hair being yanked away her scalp._

_"I-It's ugly! Reject!" and he ran towards other kids._

_"Hahahaha, Good job Gray!" A __silver-haired boy said__, maybe 9 yrs. old.__ A pink-hared boy, 7yrs. old, clutched his stomach and laughed at her. The other kids followed his lead making Juvia started crying._

_The raven-haired boy just stared at her with that cold eyes._

Juvia idly staring out the window. She always do that whenever her teachers are teaching in front. She doesn't want to listen in his boring lectures. She already knew it, she always been reading in advance.

Now Lucy is answering. The blond haired girl, a teacher's pet. She belongs in the _Chousi _pack, together with Levy.

She is the future Luna of the _Kasai_ pack. The pink-haired guy who bullied Juvia throughout the year. "Juvia Can you please explain these to me?" Lucy kindly asked. Eventhough she knew that Juvia is a Renou, she talks to her. Before Juvia thought that it is pity she's feeling but later on she found out that the blond-haired girl is truly kind.

She balance out the pink-haired idiot. Who happens to be the _Kasai_ pack's Alpha. Once he turned 21, he will become the leader and he and Lucy will mate.

Juvia explained the case problem and tried to give Lucy a small smile then goes back to staring out of the window.

She almost have a heart attack when she saw Gray Fullbuster staring at her. Gray is her no.1 bully. His dark blue orbs boring in her eyes. What made her wonder was that his eyes held _longingness._

She blinked at him and turned her head to the blackboard. He always does that. Whenever they are caught staring at each other, longingness and pain bore his eyes but when he is bullying her, he stares back at her with those sinister cold orbs.

She remembered when she became a first grader.

_Juvia puts her bag near her. __She is sitting on a bench near the school and away from other kids. Her small legs dangling from the seems that they doesn't want her to eat with them_

_She took out her bento, she silently squealed and put her small hands on her cheeks. It's her favorite._

_Shrimp tempura. She was about to put it in her small mouth when she felt a hand grip her wrist. She looks up at the culprit and saw the same raven-haired boy who yanked her hair before._

_Her eyes widen up and her mouth slacked. "Ano..J-juvia..i-is h-h-hungry" she cowered._

_"Hahahah, s-s-she stutters so much!" mocked the pink-haired boy. Juvia pouted. __As he pulls Juvia's pigtail. She bit her lower lip to restrain the sobs that are forming._

_The raven-haired boy grabbed her bento "D-don't...p-please!"_

_but the 8 yr. old boy just glare at her. She only watched as the other bullies devour on her lunch. The lunch that her mommy made.__ When they finished they threw her lunchbox and stomp on it._

_As they walk away Juvia tried to stop the tears from falling. She saw the raven-haired boy looked back at her._

"Miss. Lockser! Miss Lockser!" Juvia snapped back to reality when she heard the teacher called her name. She instantly stands up and bowed apologetically.

"I want you to answer this!" the prof. glared at her as she walks over but nonetheless she already knew the answer.

Feeling the eyes of other wolf on her. Judging and with disgust. She only sighed inwardly. When she took her seat, Lucy gave her a thumbs up and smiled at her.

Levy gave her a small smile. She knew that the shorter blue-haired woman is pitying her but her eyes still held sincerity.

The school bell rung and clatter of feet run towards the door. Juvia onced again, let out a heavy sigh.

_Clutching her mother's hand, Juvia tilts her head on the side. "Mother where are we going?"_

_The blue-haired Alpha just smiled at her. The little six-year old remained quiet. "Juvia has a fweeling. She wanted to stway at home" she pouted._

_Her mother is getting worried. It seems that her small pup doesn't want to go out and play with other pups._

_So she made an idea. They are going to her bestfriend's house, Genevieve, the Koori's Luna, and they will meet her pup. Gray._

_They stopped in front a big __Victorian styled house. The little girl's eyes sparkled with amusement. Their house is very __traditional_, _It was built on Muromachi period._

_Juvia has never seen a house like this__. She was snapped out of her reverie when her mother tugged her forward._

_"Come now."_

_She nods her head making her pigtails bounce. Her mother giggled at her cuteness._

_They were met by a man wearing a butler suit. With his crisp brown hair and his stoned-like face "Julia-sama." he greeted and bowed. When he turned to little Juvia, he gave her a small small._

_Juvia returned the smile. She was quite surprised seeing the man produced something on his face more than a blank expression._

_From behind her mother, she peeked and waved at the man. She went back behind her mother when she heard a voice. "Julia!"_

_Her blue eyes watches as her mother meet the pretty lady on the stairs._

_They hug each other " Oh You look beautiful as always" The pretty lady com__plimented mother._

_It's true mother is beautiful with her long straight blue hair, her big obsidian eyes, her small high nose, her full lips and her white skin._

_"you too, beautiful as always." Mother said. With the lady's long black hair, her red full lips, and dark blue eyes. She is beautiful. Juvia wishes she will grow like them. Beautiful._

_"Is she your daughter?" The pretty lady asked mother, when she turned to Juvia._

_"Yes. Juvia, meet Aunt Genevieve." Mother said to Juvia as Aunt Genevieve kneeled in front of her._  
_"Hi Juvia" she waved._

_"H-hello" Juvia squeaked and ran back to her mother."It's okay Juvia"_  
_Mother assured._

_"Ooh, she is soo cute, I bet Gray will like her" she cooed. As she stands up__ motioned for them to follow her_

_"Mother?" Juvia said as they follow Aunt Genevieve. "What is it baby?" her mother asked._

_"Who is Gay?" The older women stopped and looked at her. With her confused blue eyes, she blinked at them. And then they burst out laughing._

_She pouted at them. Did Juvia said something funny?_

_"Oh baby, you shouldn't say that." Mother said while laughing. Aunt Genevieve just finished wiping the corner of her eyes._

_"Juvia...His name is Gray..G-r-a-y. And pffft..not gay. He's definitely not gay." she explained._

_Little Juvia bit her lip and pronounced 'Gray' "Gu-way"_

_"That's better" Aunt Genevieve clapped._

_She leads them in front of a playground. Juvia's eyes widen and she jumped up and down in delight. Juvia rarely goes to the playground because the kids there doesn't like her._

_Juvia wished they have a playground at home. She looked at Mother and Aunt, her merry eyes asking if she can play. They gave her a nod and a smile in approvement._

_"Yehey!" she squealed as she run in circles and play._

_"Juvia dear. I'd like you to meet my son. Gray" Aunt says as she interrupt Juvia from making a sand castle._

_She gasped, she can recognize that little boy. Her eyes wide, she run towards her mommy._

_"What's wrong?" Mother asked Juvia. She just cowered back and pout._

_Aunt Genevieve feeling something__ was wrong. She glared at her son. "W-what?" her seven-year old son, raised his hands in front in defense._

_She nudged him in front. "Introdu__ce yourself."_

_He immediately scowled, but who was he to disobey and embarrass her, so he bowed, albeit his reluctantness "My name is Gray Fullbuster"_

_Juvia is quite surprised that he can talk straight and pronounced the words correctly. Still, that doesn't change the fact that she's scared._

_Juvia felt mother gently push her towards him. She knew what her mother wanted to do._

_She bowed at him and meekly said "My-my n-name is J-juvia."_

_"Hn" he replied with a grunt. He is impolite for a young age._

_"That's great, now you two go play, and we will just go catch up. Be good baby" Aunt Genevieve said and kissed her son's cheek._

_He replied with a scowl on his face. Her mother kissed her on the cheek and whispered a 'be good' at her._

_._

_._

_He stayed staring at her. But for Juvia it is more like glaring__. She doesn't even tried to meet his gaze._

_He just kept his hands in his pockets. He seemed annoyed. That made her even scared. What if he is annoyed at Juvia?!_

_When it seemed that he isn't moving, "Um..J-juvia is g-going to pway"_

_"So?" he deadpanned and watched the cute girl flinched._

_She fidgets and poke her index finger together. "Do y-you wanna pway with Juvia?" she offered._

_She was answered by a grunt. And she dare to offer him a smile. Being an innocent five year old, she blinked at him when his face turned red._

_He turned his face away and discreetly tried to hide his blush away._

_She tipped on her toes, trying to reach his forehead with her small chubby hands._

_"W-what a-are y-you doing?" he sputtered, his face redder and his slanty eyes wider._

_The little girl brought back her hand in place. "Eh? 'u stuttewed" she observed but failed noticing that she didn't stutter at him._

_"Y-yeah! so what" he gave her an incredulous look._

_"And 'ur f-face is wed. Awe you swick?" she seemed to have a problem with 'r'. Once again she went near him and tried to reach for his forehead, he tried to dodge her hand._

_With her failed attempts she pouted and pounced at him. Gray gave a shout and bewilderment marred his face. This little girl had tackled him to ground._

_With his face red and his eyes still wide, he watched as she put her small hand on top of his forehead. "Ahh..'ur swick, J-juvia gonna tell mother" she said_

_With a strong push, the little girl's back collided with the dirt. She squeaked. He glared down at her making her cowered and fear him more._

_Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "I...D-don't you dare touch me again!" he shouted at her as her dust off his pants._

_Juvia's little eyes watches as Gay walk away. "J-juvia is sowe Gay" she whispered as she wiped her tears dry._

_._

_._

_Julia, watched as her little girl was pushed by Gray. She growled angry at him._

_Geneve trying to calm her friend down, she awkwardly laughed it off and said "Oh, he's being a tsundere"_

_She was answered by a growl and was met by a glowing golden eye._

_Oh boy, Her inner wolf is activated._

They are going to the _training grounds._ It's time for the training. She hates that subject. Almost half of their school hours are focused on training the werewolves to be a strong part of the pact. And what can Juvia do is to sit down on the bench and stare as the others are changing into their wolf form.

Renou. That is what her prof called her. Heck almost everyone calls her that except for certain people.

She clutched her book in front of her. Lucy came to her and waved at her. "I'm so excited Juvia!" she exclaimed while holding Juvia's hand.

"Um..a-ano Lucy-sama, J-juvia feels uncomfortable" she confessed. A frown marred the blond-haired beauty. "Juvia, I told you to call me Lucy, you're my friend"

"D-demo..you're in a h-higher status than me!" she reasoned out, she calls everyone with that suffix.

The Heartfilia heiress sighed in defeat "Lucy-san? how about that? Is it alright?" she offered to Juvia. Lucy knew that they are in the same status though Juvia can never attain being the Mizu heiress. Juvia's mother was the pack's leader, that is before she chose a human as a mate, ousting her out of her throne.

"Lucy-san?"

"Hmmhm"

"Okay."

"Great, I'll see you in the training grounds okay?" she waved, her body is screaming excitedness. Before Juvia can bid Lucy a goodbye, she saw a flash of blond hair. Every wolves has that kind of ability. Fast runner.

Juvia envied them.

Whenever it is training time, Juvia can walk along the hallway without feeling any fear. She walked over her locker and braced herself for another surprise.

When she opened it, water splashed out and all her other things are sloppily wet.

_"I hate them" she whispered annoyingly._

"So you do speak in normal way" a husky voice said behind her. Her gripping on her books became tighter.

_Juvia quickly went to her line. It's flag ceremony and she's late.__ The_

_Tipping on her small little toes, trying to look for any familiar face of her classmates, when she suddenly bumped unto someone._ _The seven-year old girl stumbled back._

_Her eyes wide, she bumped unto an older guy__, he looks like he is ten year old. __He has black and_ _white hair. More like half half._

_"J-juvia is sorry..Totomwaru-sama" she bowed. This guy is the Mizu pack's heir._

_She should've been even more careful, what if he is just like the other kids, he will also hurt Juvia._

_She quietly gasp when she felt his larger hand pat her head. "It's alright Juvia-chan" Juvia raised her head and met his handsome face with a smile. She blushed prettily at him._

_"Aww, you're so cute" he cheekily said and pinched her small chubby cheeks._

_The little girl not used to compliments blushed even harder. She opens her mouth like a little fish out of water. The older guy only chuckles at her embarrassment._

_"Here I'll escort you to your class" he courtly offered._

_"A-arigatou" she whispered._

_Unbeknownst__ to her, there is a nine-year old raven haired boy glaring at them._

She can feel him near her back. Her heart is beating erratically, something that made her wonder if he can hear it too. Wolves have sensitive nose as well as ears. And to say that he is the _Koori _pack's heir, makes his ability twice than an ordinary werewolf.

Suddenly she had felt her back being slammed on her locker. The pain made her flinched but what made her even more scared was the look in his eyes. His inner wolf is activated! This is not good.

His eyes are glowing golden slits. Juvia can feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing erect.

He had successfully caged her with his arms planted on the side of her neck. Juvia looks anywhere and finds the floor more interesting than him.

It is bad that his inner wolf is activated so it is worse if she made him mad.

And she, not looking at him or even sparing her a glance made him even madder than he is now.

"Why won't you look at me_?! dammit!" _he growled, his voice laced with his wolf's voice.

She is shaking violently. She is so scared. Her mother told her not to associate with a guy whose inner wolf is activated. Things can get a little nasty.

When he seemed to notice the tremors on her shoulders. He ripped himself away from her. Juvia looks at him with curiousity but still wary.

He looks like a lion angrily pacing back ad forth. Running a hand through his hair, he faced her.

He nudged his chin towards her "You. Go to the training grounds." he commanded.

Juvia stiffly bobbed her head and makes her way to the training grounds.

Even though she is away from him, she can still feel that he is staring at her.

_Little Juvia clasped her small chubby hands on her cheeks. Making it looks even squishier. She remembered the kind heir._

_"Juvia is so lucky" she mentally squealed. She is sitting on her favorite isolated bench. Her small legs dangling. She looks around, searching for any bullies._

_When the coast is clear, she quickly take her bento and eats fast._

_When she finished everything she takes her bag and stands up. With a finger on her chin, "Maybe Juvia should ask Totomwaru-sama to walk her to class" she thought out loud._

_She clapped her little hands, she had just thought a great idea. That way the bullies will be scared. Hehe._

_She gasped when she felt someone grasp her wrist.. Looming over her is a taller guy. "F-fwullbustwer-s-sama!?"_

_"I'll walk you to your class" he said not waiting a response from the small girl._

_Tug._

_Pull._

_Tug._

_"J-juvia..w-wants Totomwaru-sama"_

_When he felt her tug her hand once again, "S-shut up or I'll cut your hair bald"_

_She gasped, and felt tears gathering on the corner of her eyes. She wanted to grow her hair long, so it is best to keep her mouth shut. Though her wrist is hurting._ _Not a single complain was made on her small lips._

She is going to the training grounds whether he told her or not. It is part of the curiculum.

The training grounds of the Fairy Tail Academy is the largest of all facilities they have. It has a large dome covering the whole part of the grounds. Lacrima-based shield. Werewolves are very strong and they are also known for their temper, so they personally asked for a lacrima based dome, it has no destruction.

As she walks, she can't help but thought _'He should be around his future Luna, stop tormenting Juvia, and prepare to be the next pack leader'_

Little did she know that he _is_ around his Luna.

All the time.  
...

**Trivia:**

**1. The supposed title was 'Mine' but I changed it to Renou apparently.**

**2. *Renou ****means 'renewable' in French but in this story it means Reject.**

***source google.**

**All of these is product of my imagination.**

**A/N: I know, I know I shoudn't have done another multi-chapter story, I wasn't even done on Love and Hatred, but I really want to write this.**

**This had got stuck on my mjnd for quite some time. I really want to read a Gruvia Werewolf story but there are almost none. So I just thought why not write one? so I wrote another.**

**What do you think? Hate? Love? whatever you thought about it I'm very open.**

**Criticism, suggestions or whatever I'll accept those but be a little more gentle in the criticisms.**

**NeverInUrWildestDreams**

.


	2. Chapter 1: Kiss on the Forehead

_DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Fairy tail_

* * *

_RENOU_

_Chapter 1:_

_Kiss on the forehead_

* * *

_It is not love that is blind, but jealousy._

_Lawrence Durell_

* * *

With her head on her knees, she sighed. She did went to the training grounds but she didn't stay too long. It feels like she doesn't belong there.

Well she is.

She's not one of them.

Lying about her illness— the excuse she told the prof, but she knew that she can sense that she isn't sick. But merely wanted to leave.

"Why are you here?"

Still have her head on her knees, her eyes wide. She didn't sense him near. _Arghh, what does he want with Juvia?!_

_"_Juvia is not feeling well." she simply stated not even giving him a glance.

She felt him walk towards her and with one swift movement he is sitting beside her. She turned her head towards him. "what are you doing here? Fullbuster-sama should be in the training grounds."He smirked at her. She can feel her heart beating inside her chest and her blood rushing to her face. Looking away, she put a hand over her heart and whispered that it was only because she is scared at him.

"You, should go there too" she can sense the amusement in his voice.

Looking back at him, she can't help but admire his angular jaw, his adams apple, his spiky black hair.

_He is so...handsome._

Feeling herself staring for too long, she turned her head away and cleared her throat. "W-what does F-fullbuster-sama wants with Juvia?

That question made him stare at her. There he goes again, giving her that _look. _Although his face is blank, his eyes tells _different _otherwise.

How can he manage that?

After a minute or so, he speaked, "Gray."

Before she opens her mouth, he is not there anymore. She heard the door closes.

He is so rude.

and

_weird_

She pouted. "G-gray." she tested Like she's testing the waters. He wanted her to call him on his first name. Or maybe he is practicing pronouncing his name. Whatever the reason is, she felt weird calling his name.

Particularly on her heart. When she pronounced it, her heart pounded like crazy, blood rushes to her whole body, and it seems like the only word that exist is his name. Weird right?

"Gray-sama."

* * *

Julia Lockser. The former heiress of the Mizu pack. She came from one of the strongest lineage.

The elders say that the Mizu pack was kissed by the Moon. They have the serenity of the moon, calmness like a water. Just like how the Moon constitutes with ocean, sea and tides. The wolves came from this pack, gives them fluidity, _flexibility_ of a water.

That's why they are respected.

But after her marriage, and binding with a human mate, everything changed.

She no longer holds the title of an heiress. Her family sees her as a disgrace. Is it wrong to Love? The Goddess of Balance, chose a human for her as a mate. Who is she to destroy the balance?

Vernard.

That was his name. He was the most handsome guy she ever laid eyes on. They loved each other, cared for each other. They see each other as their world. They need each other just like how they need for air, water and food.

But she never told him her real identity.

One day, he left her a note saying that he needs to see his family. She understood him, so she lets him. She promised to wait for his return.

Yes, she was saddened by her boyfriend's absence, her bestfriend was worried. There are times she got blind at night.

Then, a good news came. She was carrying.

She is with his child.

That's when her parents hate her even more. They never talked to her or spared her a glance. But she doesn't care anymore, as long as she has Vernard and their baby, she is fine. They can go loath at her, again, she doesn't care.

Bred and born in a higher status, she faced them chin up and with elegance that could be master with precision. And only by an heiress.

Curse her life because after she found out she was pregnant, her happiness came crashing.

A messenger came and told her that her boyfriend died.

She was scared not because she will have to fight alone, but for her baby. Her pup will be born with half blood. _Renou. _And also without the guidance of a father.

She sighed. Running her fingers on a green silk kimono and tracing the flowery patterns, being customized with expensive clothes, she is quite sure that this kimono was made intricately and materials from well known clothing stores.

After she was stripped out of her title, the elders chose another leader. The Koizumi Family is one of the most traditional family in Mizu pack. The eldest replaced her and will soon assign his son, Totomaru to be the leader.

On his upcoming 21st birthday, he will have his inauguration and if he found his mate, the binding of them will also be celebrated.

.

.

.

_Putting a lid on the food she had cooked for dinner, she was interrupted by soft knocks on the door_.

_She take a glimpse of the wall clock, it still early for Juvia to get home from school. With soft footsteps she opened the door and was confused seeing a man than a woman on the opposite side of the door._

_He has this big box. A gown box. She quirked an eyebrow at him. The 20 year old man looks uncomfortable. She offered him a friendly smile. _  
_"Um. Good evening, Julia-san." he bowed._

_Julia, though, curious as to why he is here, bowed back and offered him to get inside._

_"o-oh no, thank you" he refused. "I, I was just wondering if Juvia is home?" he asked trying to take a peek inside._

_"She's not yet home, why?" Her instincts say that the box in his hand is for his daughter._

_He hesitated at first, "It's my birthday and I want her to be there. And Oh. This is for her"_

_The blunette took the box from him gave him a smile and told him that his message will be received_.

.

.

.

What will her daughter think once she get back? Julia knew her daughter's _interest_ on the heir

And she is afraid that Juvia might get hurt.

* * *

_Juvia, 15 year old._

_She watches Totomaru-kun play basketball. The academy is hosting a tournament, she is going to cheer Totomaru. Their opponent are the juniors._

_Her bullies joined too. And Gray._

_Juvia is sitting in the front sit. Totomaru reserved it for her. She received glares and dirty looks from everyone but because of Totomaru, her stay had been more tolerable._

_Whenever he shoots the ball, he will look at her as if asking if she saw it, she will smile with that cute blush on her face and then he will go off with a goofy smile plastered._

_And then she will always meet the ball on its way towards her._

_When she searched from where it had been, she will see Gray glaring down at her, a scowl on his face._

_With those times, she thanks her_  
_reflexes, she was able to dodge those._

_It was half time when Totomaru came to her, with that handsome smile on his face._

_"Juvia-chan, did I do good?" he asked as he took the empty seat beside hers._

_And she has to stop herself from squealing because he looks so cool. She nods her head, not trusting herself to speak._

_"Can you lend me my bottle?"_

_She reached for the bottle which is at his opposite location. Their fingertips brushed when she handed it to him and that made her face looks even redder._

_She shyly peeks at him as he drinks. When suddenly a resonating sound temporarily deaf her, a stinging pain on the left side of her head. She watches as her vision became blurry._

_The last thing she saw was Totomaru's worried face._

_And a ball bouncing away from , blackness engulfed her._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_She woke up with a migraine. Instantly her hand shot up to nurse her bruised head. She winced. "Ow."_  
_"Juvia-chan, you're awake"_

_"T-tomaru-sama" she acknowledge._

_"How are you feeling?" his worried face makes him looks more adorable._

_"Mi-migraine"_

_He nods his head, understanding what she had felt. He handed her a tablet. She blinked at him "It will make your headache away."_

_"Oh. Arigatou" she said as she peel the tablet off it's case, Totomaru with a glass of water in hand._

_She cringed at its bitter taste. "You didn't stutter" he observed._

_"R-really?"_

_"No." and then laughed. Juvia knew that the stutter was because of her low self-esteem, and it seems like it will never go away._

_"I can't stay here any longer I have to go back at the gym" he gave her an apologetic look. She frowned but then gave him a forced smile._

_"Ok."_  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_Gray watches as he walk out the has been here after Juvia collapsed and that guy has to carry her BRIDAL STYLE to the infirmary._

_Lucky bastard._

_He didn't throw the ball at her for Totomaru to carry Juvia, but of course for himself._

_He didn't like that guy near her, she always loses her focus and at the game, her eyes are glued at him._

_Disgusting._

_He had been basketing three point shot and she isn't impressed. He __**wanted**__ her to cheer him._

_When Totomaru is out of sight, he proceeded inside the clinic. 'She's so beauti— ugly, I mean she is so ugly' he corrected his thought._

_When her beautiful big blue eyes landed at him, he has to restrain himself from saying 'cute', cool guys don't lose their composure._

_"F-fullbuster-sama?"_

_He promped himself down a chair near her bed. Juvia knew that he is the reason she is here. Yet he didn't apologized._

_Folding his arms in front of him he statd "You shouldn't lose focus"_

_"E-eh?" What focus is he talking about?_

_"You stare at him like he is the last candy in a store, that's why the ball hit you. Idiot" he said, angry at her. He isn't jealous, that is what he is thinking over and over._

_"Totomaru-s-sama is really kind"_

_Arggghhh, He should've bought the ball with him, he didn't hit her that hard._  
_._  
_._  
.

.

* * *

"Looks like someone is in a good mood" Lucy whispered, with a sly smile on her pretty face. Juvia quickly blush. She is in a good mood, but still is she really that _obvious?_

"You are in a good mood" She stated, surer than earlier. Before, whenever it's morning Juvia rarely crack a smile, but right now she is smiling and even humming while staring out of the window.

The blunette answered by sighing dreamily. The blonde smiled back, glad to witness her friend happy. She turned her attention back to their teacher, scared to be caught not listening—not even worried for Juvia, cause the blunette can answer almost all the questions throwed at her while Lucy can't— and left Juvia to daydream.

Juvia put her left hand in her pocket, checking the gift she made for him. She hoped he'll like it.

Juvia absorbed in her own world didn't even notice the heir of Koori pack staring at her.

* * *

_Juvia is sitting on her favorite bench, enjoying the beautiful day. Suddenly, __a tall frame blocked the soothing sunlight on her._

_"Do you know where Ms. Scarlet is?"_

_A deep voice asks her. She have to close her jaw, he is soo handsome. With that spiky blue hair and that odd tattoo on his left cheek_

_She had to clear her voice and ask him to repeat his question. Blushing from embarrassment. Scarlet. Erza Scarlet. The president of the student council. "Ms. Scarlet? Do you know where she is?"_

_She pointed on the academy in front of them. Still dazed, it is really rare for someone to ask her questions or even for directions._

_To top it all, it was a handsome man._

_He thanked her, anticipating him to leave, she squeaked when he __took a seat next to her. She awkwardly gulps._

_"Do you mind, I'm really tired." he said._

_She shook her head. And contemplated that she is a very very very awkward person._

_After five minutes or so, he left and thanked her. She just nod her head._

_._

_._

_Almost instantly, Gray came. Surprising her. He scrunched up his face at her. Glaring at the seat next to her._

_He crossed his arms infront of him. "Why did you let him seat next to you?"_

_"E-rh? he is t-tired." she explained. Mentally asking herself why she has to explain it to him._

_"Didn't your mother told you not to talk to strangers?" he inquired._

_"She d-did. D-demo, he doesn't look like a bad person" Again, asking herself why she's explaining to him._

_"Do you have an alcohol?" his question made her confused, but nod otherwise._

_She take out an alcohol inside her bag and showed it to him. He took it, opened the lid and emptying it on the seat where the stranger was seated on a while ago. She frowned at now empty bottle of alcohol on her side._

_"Did he touch you?"_

_"H-huh..umm...no. why?"_

_"nothing. Just making sure you're not inflicted by germs"_

_that made her more confuse, what germs?_  
_._  
_._  
_._

* * *

The blunette felt her bum made contact to the ground, the culprit a pink-haired boy, instead of helping her he all but glared at her. But that can't affect her mood.

She stands up and made way to her locker room. There were times she was tripped, but then she just ignored it like other times but this time she smiled to much to her bullies disdain.

Anticipating her locker to be wet, then it did, like the other times but instead of cursing her bullies, she just smiled and went to where the blower is and started drying it. Then she go to her next class, her things still wet, but still with a smile intact on her face.

Her smiles never left unnoticed by his dark blue eyes, although she looks beautiful smiling, it bothered him.

_A lot._

* * *

_Juvia 7 yrs. old._

_She is so excited, it's Totomaru's birthday. Though she knew that at the end of the day she won't be able to give it to him._

_She watches as the kids run inside and out of the Koizumi compound from behind the tree. She's contemplating if she will enter, she knew already that she isn't invited so maybe not._

_She's gripping the teru-teru bozu she made herself. It looks so ugly but they say it's the thought that counts. Her fingers were even pricked by the needles but then she wanted to thank him for being kind to her._

_Her heart beats loudly when Gray spotted her. She willed her little legs to run but Gray beat her to it._

_"A-ah, let J-juvia go" she said while kicking her legs infront. Gray is holding her collar restraining her to move._

_He holds her hand but let it go when she complained. He looked at her hand and saw that it has bandages._

_"What happened there?" he asked._

_"N-nothing" she stubbornly said and hide their hands behind her. That's when he noticed the ugly-looking white doll._

_"G-give that back" she said reaching for the doll but to no avail, the nine year old is taller. "Did you make this?"_

_"H-hai, it is for Totomaru-sama"_

_After she answered, his face held amusement at first but when she mentioned Totomaru, his face crumpled like a paper, but that made him look more handsome._

_"This is so ugly, He will never accept this." What he said made the little girl frown, tears started gathering in her eyes. She spent weeks just to make that and Gray will insult it and tell her that Totomaru will never accept it._

_"U so m-m-mean" she choked back her sobs. And headed home. She always think that Gray threw it away._

_But in reality, he kept it._

_Always._  
_._  
_._  
_._

* * *

Juvia was surprised to see _him _leaning on a wall outside her classroom. She doesn't help that her mind is thinking that he is waiting for_ her. __Gray_ looks so cool leaning there. His face with no trace of emotions, his cold blue orbs staring at her. The blunette felt like they are the only one in the hall.

"Oh! Hi Gray" Lucy waved at the raven-haired. And by that Juvia felt that the magic is gone.

Wait! What magic?

Juvia trotted her way out, she doesn't want to have an encounter with him. She isn't that confident that her good mood will stay, once he is as she walks fast, she seemed to catch him searching for her.

By the time she got to her locker room, she was breathing heavily, Does the way to her locker is that long? She looked around and sighed in relief, he's nowhere in sight. Gathering her wet books and notebooks, she closed her locker.

"I'll walk you home"

Her things almost slipped out of her hand when she heard his voice. She almost had an heart attack. She put a had on her chest and faced him.

"N-no, thanks, F-full, Juvia means G-gray-sama"

His face showed shock, maybe it was because she refused him or is it because she called him Gray? Whatever the reason, she doesn't care she _needs_ to be away from him. When Juvia noticed that he is still on trance, she took the opportunity to slip away.

She bumped few times, received glares, but she could care less. She even glanced back, and when she noticed that he is nowhere in sight, she even cracked a smile, then silently giggled.

"Youre fast but I'm _faster_"

Not daring to look at him, she face-palmed. She forgot that he is a wolf, an alpha for it matter.

"H-h-hey" she pouted at him. He took her things away from her.

"Lead the way" He said, ending their conversation.

Frowning, she has nothing to do but obey him. At first she was walking ahead of him, by now they are walking side by side. She's throwing him wary glances. His face seemed unwavering with his blank expression but on his tan skin, he seemed, she might say.. _blushing_

Why?

Maybe it was because of the cold air. She just shrugged it off, no need to pounder on unimportant things.

"Juvia! Juvia-chan!"

That _voice._

She knew that voice all to well.

Feeling her heart thrumming erratically, excitedness, nervousness, _giddiness_ flooded her whole body. She glanced back and saw _him._

With that handsome smile. Juvia felt smiling. She didn't even notice her companion, scowling at them.

"T-totomaru-kun" she said shyly, trying her best to stop the blush from forming but failed immensely.

His face turned into stone upon noticing Gray. He acknowledge him with a nod. Juvia, gazes at Totomaru dreamingly, completely ignoring Gray.

Gray looks back at _her _and to _him. _He scowled even more and his face looks like a crumpled paper. His scowl feels like it has been intact with his face ever since he was born. It looks so _natural_. She's _blushing _and sighing _dreamingly _at _him_. Why can't she do that to him?! he thought exasperated. He, himself can sense_ jealousy, _though he will never admit it.

"Did you get my present?" he asked kindly. Not even noticing his effect on her. Gray's blue orbs jump on him and on her.

"H-hai, d-demo, Juvia should be the one to give you a present" she shyly gazed at him, making her look more _adorable_.

what she said made Totomaru frown. "Didn't you like it?"

"No." she answered quickly. "Juvia means..s-she _love_s it, It is her favorite color" clasping her hands on her face, made her look so _cute._

He pinched her chubby cheeks "Aww you're so _cute"_ If possible her face resembled a tomato right now.

Gray had to restrain himself from tapping his _filthy_ hands away from her. "You're _very _important to me Juvia and _I _want you to be there on my birthday" Totomaru confessed.

His speech made both Gray and Juvia stunned. She gaped at him like a fish out of water, trying to form words but failed.

Totomaru rubbed her head like a small little girl. And that made her pout. She wanted him to see her as a _woman_, not a _child_.

But her disappointment soon subsides when she felt a gentle pressure on her forehead. Before she can react, he's already waving at her on the other side of the street.

She stood there frozen, face red, mouth agape. Her heart beating like it wanted to escape from her chest.

Slowly, a small smile creeps on her face. She bit her lip to stop the squeal from escaping.

After a minute or so, she turned around and bumped onto a hard chest. "O-oh..F-fu, Gray-sama, Juvia didn't see you there" she apologized.

Just like before, he just stared at her with a blank expression, but she can feel his _irritation. _"Just...watch where your going" he reminded.

She was expecting him to yell at her, and tell her she's so careless, and not _that._

She mumbled a small 'okay'. Once again, they are walking side by side. She can still sense his irritation.

.

.

She will hear him _tch-ing_, see his expression turn to irritated to sullen to dark and to angry. This guy can seriously do expressions but not a smiling one. She, thought, she heard a '_The nerve of him', _a '_how dare him_' and she feared for this _him _his talking about.

By the time they are in front of her house, she let out a breath, she didn't know she's been holding.

"T-thank O-oh—" she was cut off by him pushing her things in her arms. She quickly gathered them before it made contact on the ground.

She frowned. They looked like it had been on a vice. They're _crumpled_.

He glared at her. _Again. _And oddly, she felt at ease. Maybe because she is used to _that _and not to _this._

But he isn't entirely sending daggers on her but on her _forehead. _She slowly reach for her forehead when he stopped her midway.

She blinked at him, clueless. Then his large calloused hands started wiping..more like _scrubbing _her forehead.

And it hurts.

"O-ouch, o-ou-cchhh" she complained and tried to move away but his other hand gripped her head in place.

By the time he was finished Juvia's eyes are watery and her forehead red. Well, anything would turn bloody red if someone rubbed on it too hard.

"Next time, don't let _germs _be near you."

She wrinkled her brows. What _germ_ is he talking about?

"Do you have an alcohol?"

She nodded. "Apply an alcohol to that, just to be sure." then he turned away.

But then hesitantly stop, she raised an eyebrow, he looked back and said "What _he _said, about you being..._cute. _He's lying."

She gasped. Then she felt something inside her chest crack.

"I'm the _only_ one you have to believe"

And left.

As he walks away, "I'm the only one who should tell you compliments" he whispered to himself.

* * *

**Thank you thank you for those who reviewed this. And Don't worry I'll update Love and Hatred, i'm working on it.**

**Next Chapter anticipate Totomaru's inauguration as an Apha some heartbreaks.**

**see you in the next chapter of Renou.**

**NeverInUrWidestDreams~~**


	3. Chapter 2:The Encounter

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to **  
** hope you enjoy.**

**And guys I LOVE YOU ALL. those reviews are amazing! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!.**

**Pls look past the errors and mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

_RENOU_

_Chapter 2:_

_ The __Encounter_

* * *

_"If any honor existed in war, it was in fighting to protect others from harm" _

_ -Christopher Paolini  
_

* * *

The Koizumi compound is bustling with teenagers and respected people in the werewolf world. The maids and the waiters are busy and people are forming into groups for a chat.

Gray took a glass of champagne when he passed a waiter. His eyes gazing around the spacious room. Searching for someone.

Before he never wanted to go to social events because, _damn_, he hates crowded places, but tonight, he knew _she _will be here so it will be worth it. Remember he had witnessed Totomaru's _unique_ way of inviting the girl and that raises his irksome.

One more reason he hated such events was because he hates yukatas. Why can't these people wear suits? don't they know that they are already on the 21st century. When he has his own inauguration, he will make sure that all of them are going to dress with suit. And of course _his_ Juvia will be by his side. _Always._ He took a sip of his champagne. He made a mental note of that.

"Oi, ice-head!" someone shouted. He had the urge to keep himself from rolling his eyes. When he turned around he all but glare at his frienemy.

"What do you want, flame breath?" he curtly asked.

Natsu, the next heir of the Kasai pack also has a glass of champagne, "You're grumpier than ever." he noted.

"hn."

"That's not even a word! idiot!".

"Hn." he doesn't want to talk to him, and he seems not getting the message. He heard his friend groan but still his eyes trained in front searching.

That's when it hit Natsu. "You're looking for _her."_

Gray stiffened, but relaxed a bit. "It's none of your business" he glared at him. But his friend, instead of glaring back or even smiling, what he did made Gray surprised, he gave him a pitied look.

Natsu put a hand on his shoulder. "If—if you had known from the start that she's your _mate_, we shouldn't have made her feel like a _reject._"

The raven-haired man, let out a heavy sigh. His eyes held regret but then all he knew was that his senpai taught him that girls like _bad boys._

"I always knew." he whispered but loud enough for his companion to hear. Natsu's brows furrowed in confusion. Male wolves has to wait for their mates to have their inner wolf to recognize their scent.

Then how does he knew it already? Gray seemed to notice his friend's confusion. "Ever since I was a child, I _know _that she's the one."

Ever since he had encountered her in school, when he saw her alone in the middle of the playground, he had never smelled someone that _sweet_.

He went to touch her hair but his nervousness get ahead of him and he had yanked her hair.

Damn she looks so _cute _that time.

And Lyon told him he had made a great job back then.

.

.

.

_Little Gray shoved his little hands in his pocket. He glared at the stone in front of him. The seven year old frowned upon remembering the little girl's crying face._

_"Why does she have to smile at me?! It's her fault I yanked her hair, she made me nervous" he grimly said._

_He stared at his little hands, he can still remember how soft her blue hair is, he looked around making sure no one is there to see him, as he shoved his hand onto his face._

_"It smells so good"_

_"Bwah" someone scare him from the back_

_"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" he screamed and put a hand on his chest trying to calm his beating heart._

_The culprit, his platinum-haired senpai, laughing hysterically. Gray glared at him.__ But the nine-year old is unwavering. He stared back at Gray with narrowed eyes._

_Gray looked away but his cheeks tinted with hue because of embarrassment. The nine year old put his hands behind his back and laid back__. "You lllllllliiiiiikkkkeeee her~~~" he teased_

_The little boy blushed even harder, but he kept a straight face and made sure he hide his red face away from his senpai's eyes. He pats little Gray's shoulder in an assuring way "Don't worry she'll like you too" _

_That made Gray looked attentively at him. "R-really? are you sure?"_

_The platinum-haired boy nods his head "Of course, I'm Lyon and I'm an expert at that" he boasted then he added..."Girls like bad boys and cool guys,...like me."_

_"But Ultear-nee hates you."_

_"Ultear likes me! It's just that she's to shy to admit it and you'll see one day your cousin will be in my arms"_

_The little guy rolled his eyes at him. But he took note to be a bad guy._

And that was true. His cousin is in Lyon's arms right now. But sometimes he wanted to be _nice_.

Though that might affect his reputation. He isn't called a cold prince for nothing.  
...

_The nine-year old Gray stares at the little bluenette that is seating alone at the bench. He smirked. All the hard work —or threats he made to every child—had paid off. He made sure that no one will ever be close to her except, of course, him. Apparently her favorite bench is just in front of his classroom's window.__ What a luck!_

_And the reason he usually sits near the window is to see her. His heart started to race when she smiled at the butterfly that went near her._

_A frown creeps on his face. Why does he have to blush and his heart beats so fast when she smiles or near him? _

_Then whenever he went near her she's normal (by normal he meant scared) It's so unfair!_

_After the class, he quickly took his bags and pulled Natsu with him._

_"Oi, Oi, Ice princess, where are you taking me?" the ever so loud pink-haired complained_

_"I want the reject's bento." he simply stated while crossing his arms in front._

_The Dragneel heir scratched his head, confused as to why he has to know about that "soo?"_

_The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes "I'm going to share them with you"_

_"Oh. Okay" The Dragneel heir, happily skimped to the window and jumped, with Gray following suit._

_Little Gray throws his bag and slumped on his bed when he got home. His handsome face scrunched up into a scowl..._

_He didn't get it.. His senpai told him if he became mean, the renou will like him._

_He knows!, he has to ask his senpai for an advice. He quickly ran downstairs to get to the phone ,only to stumble with his cousin._

_Her dark orbs glaring at him, but he held his ground and glared back. She flicked on his forehead and little Gray growled at her.._

_"Watch where you're going brat"_

_"hmpph" he stubbornly replied. He doesn't want to further anger her. He remembered that even his senpai stands no match to her._

_He stands up and continues his way towards the phone when his cousin speaks up "They say that once you've found you're mate you'll smell the sweetest fragrant of all"_

_His hands were frozen mid way towards the phone. "Sweetest fragrant?"_

_"Do you know about the Renous?"_

_He turned to face her, and saw that she's seating comfortably on their sofa. "Hai"_

_She smirked at him and motioned for him to seat next to her, being younger, he has to obey._

_Once he is seated she continued "The ones who has a Renou for a mate, will have the stronger sense to bond with her"_

_He remained impassive, his face remained blank though his eyes are interested. "You know Gray, you shouldn't listen to what Lyon is telling you"_

_"But senpai is smart!" he defended._

_"What the—No, he isn't" she said and clenched her fist comical__ly, her eye twitching in annoyance._

_"He gave me advices!" he added._

_Ultear gave him an odd look. "Really?"_

_He replied with a soft nod. Ultear looked at him and gave him a pat on the head. "Gray, just remember that women should be handled with care, and when I mean care I mean _great _care__" she sighed and went upstairs, left Gray more confuse than ever._

_Then shrugged "Oh well, that Renou is not a woman."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Gray had been on his ninth glass of champagne, he knew he has a high tolerance when it comes to alcohol. No need to worry.

And Juvia is taking so damn long. She should be here. He take a sip of his bubbling alcohol as he felt it tickles his throat. He is alone, Natsu left him minutes ago—because he never replied to his blabbering and well the idiot saw his mate—and he all but glared at anyone who tried to approach him. He wanted to be alone and he makes sure that everyone in this room gets the message. Well, unless it's Juvia.

And speaking of Juvia.

He immediately felt all the alcohol his supplying himself gone when he caught sight of her. He instantly felt his breathing starts to go shallow, his heart beating loudly and his throat closing up.

She's wearing a beautiful green kimono making her glow but just on one sight he knew green isn't for her. _Blue, that's for her._ Neverthess she looked beautiful, noone in the room can rival her. There are women who looked good in Kimono but what made her any special was that she seemed like she was made for it. She's like a doll only to fit kimonos. That's how beautiful she is. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun, some of her few stubborn tendrils fall over her small heart shaped face, her plump lips naturally painted with red, she doesn't need make up, she's _natural_ but what made Gray mezmerized was her eyes. Those big baby blue eyes, those eyes which never failed to amaze him. He can feel his throat going dry and his hands turning clammy when her innocent eyes turned into him.

_She looks so hot in that kimono, I want to make her mine, What are you doing you should be claiming her! _His inner wolf growled at him but he paid no heed on him, he just kept his eyes glued on her as she walks towards his way.

He can feel his inner wolf panicking,_What's wrong?_, he asked. _I...I can't reach to her, where is her wolf counterpart?!'_

Gray just remained silent. She still hasn't have her wolf counterpart and he can feel his inner wolf deflated much as to himself.

He almost have an heart attack when she smiled. _Damn, damn, she's smiling? Is it at me?_

He turned his head around and he felt bricks falling into his head. He was such an idiot. '_Of course, it never had been for me, it's always for Totomaru.'_ He bitterly thought.

He just stands there,holding his breath as she passes by him. It feels like something is gripping on his heart, making it hard for him to breath. His heart sinks deeper with every step she takes towards the older male.

Before he knew it, he was outside the compound and watching the dark sky.

He wanted to punch something, _anything_. He gripped his chest like he is in pain, the truth is, he is in pain. Why why does it have to hurt so bad?! Aggravation and rage is the only thing that drove him to punch the tree, splitting it in half and fell with a thud. Good thing that the werewolves know when to sneak their noses onto another one's business

Jealousy is an ugly thing. When he was a child he always tell himself that she will fall for him and he will never experience, not once again experience this so called jealousy. But it seems that as he got older, this feeling got stronger.

He will be on age and that means he will be the pack leader, everything is all set except for his future Luna. It should have been easier if she has her inner wolf. Communicating and attraction would be much much easier.

_And god dammit, she looks so hot in that kimono._

And he knew that once he is of age, his sense of claiming her will become stronger and stronger. He doesn't want to force himself on her. His eyes gazes up to the sky, the soft breeze calming him.

He quickly undressed and folded his clothes on then side.

He closed his eyes and let the nature take him, his skin crackling, the pain of changing into his Noctiluque form embracing himself. He crouched on the ground, his face started to get long, veins started to become visible as they surround his eyes, his knuckles turning black as his hair turns into black silk fur, his nails elongated. He bit his lips as his tail emerge.

Changing into his wolf form really calls all the pain out that's why it is best if someone feels emotional. Because after the shifting, you'll feel the pleasure and the adrenaline that the nature calls. But he knew once he turned of his age changing will be less painful.

Under the moonlight, a big black wolf stood tall and proud.

_A run wouldn't hurt._

* * *

Juvia immediately saw Totomaru, looking so handsome in his grey yukata. She walks towards him with a smile on her face but as soon as she saw who he was talking to, she felt her heart constrict in pain.

He was talking to Angel. The white haired beauty and a member of Chousi pack. No wonder Totomaru is smiling, he was accompanied by such beauty. Juvia rarely get jealous because she knew that Totomaru is a kind person, of course he will smile at anyone but what made her lip quiver was that the bond their showing is so _special._

She's contemplating if she should approach him and give her gift or if she should just leave. But before she had made her decision, it's already too late. Totomaru had noticed her, she had no choice but to approach them.

"juvia-chan, I'm glad you came" His smile is blinding but then she can't bring herself too return it. He eyed her up and down and gave her a thumbs up "You look good"

He complimented her. Despite of what he said she can't feel her heart beating fast like it should be? She felt..._lost_.

She followed his gaze and feels her heart breaking bit by bit. He is smiling at Angel. She never seen him smile like that. Whenever he smile at Juvia, she knew that doesn't hold any special feelings for her but she can't help but wish that there is.

And now the way his eyes lighten up like he've seen something magical, and the way his lips quirked into that smile, the way his skin colored, Juvia knew that the fight hasn't started but she already had lost.

She bowed in front of him in a 90° manner, her eyes started to sting because of the tears and a lump starting to form in her throat. She doesn't want him to see her like this, not when he is celebrating.

When she raised her head she came faced to face with a worried faced Totomaru. "What's wrong? Does something hurts?" he gently place a hand on her shoulder.

The gesture should've brought her into heights but she only felt herself deflating. "N-no, no-nothings w-wrong!, Juvia's just happy Totomaru-sama is the pack leader, u-um, H-happy, b-birthday!" she replied with a soft smile with silent tears, and shoved her gift to his chest and hide her face with her hair. Though her expression never left unnoticed by Angel's eyes.

She was surprised when she felt a pair of arms pull her into a hug. Her eyes wide like a saucer, her heart hammering inside her chest..

"Thank you, you don't know how happy I am" he whispered. Juvia, still hasn't recovered from the sudden embrace looked at him, dazed but not until she heard his next words..

"You're always gonna be my little _sister_"

Oh. Yes. He never see her as a woman, he always look at her as a child.

The tears welling on her eyes are starting to be harder to keep. She quickly turn her back as she felt the first drop..

She felt his hand on her shoulder making her turn towards them but she stood her ground. "Is there something wrong?"

She just shook her head, her back still facing him. And she doesn't know if someone can here her prayer to get her out of this awkward situation, and by then she heard Angel's voice.

"Ano..Totomaru-kun, why don't you tour me?"

The warmth that his hand gave, left, "Okay, bye, Juvia-chan".

She heard them left, and she failed to notice the pitiful eyes of his companion.

She quickly ran away, she heard Lucy call her name but paid her no heed. She saw that Natsu-san stopped her.

She just ran and ran as to where her foot can lead her. Her surroundings started to blur.

She collapsed in a forest and was surprised to see a pond in front of her. Everything is so peaceful, she can here the sounds that nocturnal animals make. And from the pond she can see the reflection of the moon.

And first time in her life, she blames the Moon Goddess. She blames her for making her fall in love with Totomaru.

She blames her for making Totomaru think of her as a sister.

She blames her for giving her a fate as a Renou.

She cried and cried and cried, too absorbed of her crying she didn't even notice that someone is watching her.

She felt like something is breathing on her neck. Literally. That's when she froze.

Her heart hammering, her eyes wide and she felt like she's sweating buckets. It's breath warm on her cool skin. She raises her hand and reaches for it without turning around.

Her heart still thumping but what she had touch somehow _calmed_ her. It must be the softest of all thing she had touch. She turned around, only to stare at a pair of glowing _red_ eyes.

Juvia quickly stiffen. In front of her stood a _very _big wolf. It's fur is black as the night, it's an advantage for a wolf to has such color and immediately Juvia knew that it is an _alpha_. It stood almost 5 feet tall in his wolf-like form.

A werewolf can shift into two forms. First is in it's _wolf-like_ form or *noctiluque form. A werewolf transforms like this if he is in an emotional state. Meaning something bothers him,emotionally. It's advisable to turn into a wolf form if you are on a race. Agility is it's main point. The second form is it's fighting stance. The _human-wolf _form or known as *lycanthrope form. A werewolf can grow up to 7 ft. His body bulkier than it's human body but when a woman changed into a lycanthrope form her body turns more volouptous but their hair turns thicker and nails longer. Unlike the wolf-like form, it's fur only run a straight line on it's back, it's hair longer than usual, longer nails and longer canine. It's advisable to change into this form if a brawl is engaging.

Juvia took a step back, her hand clasp on top of her chest. It's eyes still looking at her. His breath forms a small cloud as he breathe. He is barring his teeth in front of her, and Juvia can't even gulp the lump that is forming on her throat.

She held her breath like she's under water. She clenched her eyes close when the wolf went near her.

She felt it's long nose poking her cheek, it seems like he is smelling her. It's drool sticks on her skin but she didn't complain. She just sit there like a stiff board.

That's when another rustle from her back startled both them. She felt the big wolf rip himself away from her. She dared open her eyes and saw another big black wolf with glowing _golden eyes._ Unlike the first wolf, this one's fur looks more like of a silk. She drew some shaky breaths as the two wolves size each other up. They started to move in circles

They should be in their lycanthrope form if they are going for each other's neck. The black wolf with glowing golden eyes growl at the wolf with red eyes.

Instead of growling back—a sign of accepting the fight— he just step back and fled away, but before he leave he looked at Juvia. His eyes seems to tell her something.

That he is going to meet her.

_Again._

Now Juvia is left with another wolf but instead of fear, she felt safe under his scutiny. They just continue to stare at each other.

She gasped as the wolf transforms back into it's human form.

When Gray saw _that_ wolf gets near Juvia, the beast inside him growl. He can't just let another wolf touch her in a way. He immediately ran towards them, and gave him a warning, barring his teeth, he braced himself for a brawl but the stranger backed away.

He knew that he didn't back away because he's weak but because that stranger knew what _relation_ he has with Juvia. But then, he has a feeling that this isn't the last time he will see that stranger's _disgusting_ form.

Juvia's eyes are wide like the moon, face red as the tomato, '_keep your eyes at his face Juvia_' she told herself. But how can she? when in front of her stood a handsome man who is in his birthday suit.

He's face glistened with sweat, his toned torso proud and strong in front of her, his lower half shaded by the dark, but that doesn't keep Juvia from being embarrassed.

When his dark orbs landed on her Juvia felt her heart race, a different sensation passed her whole being when his eyes held that _look _once again.

The sensation he is giving her is painfully _great_. With big strides he pulled her flush to him. Her face turns ten shades of red when she collided with his very _hot _body.

She can sense that he is holding his breath. He pulled away from her and checked her. Juvia can't will herself to look the other way. Brows furrowed in confusion '_Is he...worried?'_

"Are you hurt?" he asked, as his hands check for any signs of bruise,_ anything._

Her heart constricts when she saw his expression. She doesn't know why but she doesn't like seeing him in such _pain._ To relief him from it, she shook her head no.

And his troubled face immediately relaxed. Juvia was about to ask him a question when he pulled her into him once more.

Juvia just stood there, shock, but lately, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her, the security that he is giving her, and the feeling of his _naked _body on her.

'_W-wait?! what? naked body'_

That's when her eyes opened, and she tried to push him away but to no avail, his grip is strong. "A-ano, G-gray-s-s-s-sama, please _let go"_

"No." his voice came out stubborn and firm.

And her traitor heart beats like a stampede of horses are happening. And she _hates_ herself, for it seems that she doesn't want him to let go either.

Alarms started to echo around her head. Her mother would have been scolding her if she sees her like this. What a scandal._ Bad Juvia! You're turning into a pervert._

And she blames him for being _weird._

She _needs _to stop this.

"Juvia is soooo_ embarrassed_"

"Oh." It seems that it's starting to register in his mind. He let her go, albeit reluctantly.

She can feel his eyes on her, but she avoided it. She heard him clear his throat. "Stay there. I'll just...um..get my clothes." And he hurried away.

After he left, she let out a sigh, and she doesn't know why she wanted to smile. Her heart hammered, once again, when she heard heard a rustle. She turned around and saw Gray emerging from the trees.

He is dressed but her heart still thumping wildly, her cheeks flushed upon seeing his toned torso. It seems like he hurried himself into dressing. His hair tousled like he just gotten out of bed.

She still avoided his gaze, and she felt the sleeves of his yukata wiping her cheek. She raises her eyes and she him with a scowl on his face.

He muttered some curses under his breath, "As much as I want _my _saliva on you, but this thing is gross" he slipped as he wipe the drool on her face.

Her doll like face turns into a shock and into confusion, that's when his words registered to him. "Wh-wha—I mean..um..Yeah" he responded by incoherent phrases and that's made him more embarrass. _'Great job Fullbuster, now she thinks you're a dimwit.'_

Juvia contemplated that she isn't the only one who is awkward.

She just let him wipe her face, even though it is starting to sting, she didn't say anything. She kinda _likes_ it when he is concentrated.

Then suddenly, he stopped. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing out here?"

Remembering everything that happened this evening, her eyes started to get sad once more. She was about to speak when he beat her to it. His face turned into a scowl. "You _cried_" he stated like it's an answer to a guess question.

Her silence just prove it. And from earlier she felt like crying once more.

"Stop. He's _not_ worth it." He commanded, upon noticing _who _could be the reason behind her tears.

And she bit her lower lip in a attempt to stop her sobs, she sniffled like a little child, and Gray has to restrain himself from pinching her cheeks. She looks so adorably _cute._

"Now whoever said that women looks good when they are crying, are _liars_"

And that statement broke the deal. Juvia's tears drop like waterfall. "O-oi. S-shut u-up!—"

"Juvia...d-doesn-n-n't care if she looks ugly." she choked. And that made him smirk.

But as soon as that smirk appear, is just as fast it dissapear. "A-as L-long it isn-n-n't Totomaru-sama who sees me"

"Why does it always have to be him?" he can't help his voice from turning bitter. His hand clenching on his sides.

"T-Toto-m-maru-s-sama is kind" she said between sobs.

_'That's it?!'_ He doesn't meant for his thoughts to leak but after it did, he started to regret it because the next words she said breaks him inside.

"No. He is also my first love."

Gray just stare at her.

He should have been appreciating this night that has a romantic ambiance and he should have been happy for he had embraced her if it wasn't for the constant sobbing of the beauty in front of him and the painful breaking of his heart.

* * *

**A/N: I am truly and deeply sorry for the long wait. As I had explained in my Love and Hatred fic, I had been bombarded with exams in my school and been distracted with reading other fics and dramas when I had my free time. **

***Noctiluque is a french word meaning shiny. I used it to define their wolf form coz well in my perspective these wolves will be under an impression of shining**

***Lycanthrope literally means werewolf.**

**Anyway who do you guys think the big bad wolf with glowing **_**red**_** eyes is?**

**More revelations next chapter. And I will try my best to update faster. Don't forget to drop some reviews.**** Reviews doesn't fail to motivate me.**

**Muah! Muah! Mahal ko kayo (I love you all)**

**NeverInUrWildestDreams~**


End file.
